


a little more bite

by ignitesthestars



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Kissing, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignitesthestars/pseuds/ignitesthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha helps Bucky test his arm</p>
            </blockquote>





	a little more bite

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** I have you shoved against the wall but now I can’t stop looking at your mouth

She can feel him breathing.

Natasha can feel a lot of James Buchanan Barnes right now, actually, the full length of his body shoved up against her, the chill metal of his arm against her throat. If Steve were here, he’d tell them to break it up - she can hear the threads of worry in his voice even though he isn’t there, wrapping around the both of them.

Captain America is something of a mother hen. And Captain America can’t feel Barnes breathing, the hitch of an inhale as she shifts the leg wrapped over his hip. Natasha has fought the Winter Soldier before - more times than Steve knows, maybe more times than Barnes himself knows - and the steady, inexorable _in-out-in-out_  of a man who hasn’t been given enough of himself to know fear is engraved in her brain.

That hitch, the way blue eyes dip to her mouth as she blows a sweat-slicked lock of hair out of her face? Natasha was never in any danger. And Barnes?

Little bit scared.

“We’ve been here before,” Barnes says finally. His voice still has the rasp of someone not used to speaking.

Natasha bites into a grin. She can get out of this, they both know she can, but she’s not afraid to let it be known she has an agenda.

Better than letting on she doesn’t know what the hell she’s doing.

“Have we?”

“Anyone ever tell you you’re an _irritation?”_

“Actually, no.” She puffs a laugh, and his eyes dip again. There’s a shiver working down her spine that has more to do with what might happen than what’s happened so far. Anticipation writes itself into every line of her body. There’s an urge in her to lean forward. She ignores it. “The names they call me usually have a little more bite.”

He wants her to tell him. She can feel the same anticipation coiled in him - the body remembers, when the mind doesn’t. Can’t.  He wants to _know,_ and she can’t blame him for that.

Just like he can’t blame her for keeping the memories she has for herself. Natasha has already sliced into her life and splayed it open for the whole internet to see. She can’t give him what he wants.

They wouldn’t be his memories, anyway. She could speak till she’s blue in the face about whatever shared history they have, but she’d be doing all of the sharing.

Natasha thinks she’s about done with carving herself up.

“You are,” Barnes growls, “a huge pain in my ass.”

And he kisses her over the metal of the new arm they’re supposed to be testing out, gone warm from the heat of her skin. 

She could twist out of his grip. She could shock him, throw him on the ground. She could claim victory in a dozen different ways, as the scratch of his stubble works heat into her bones, the softness of his mouth a contrast to every bit of him

She knots her hands in his hair, and kisses him back.


End file.
